1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optic device, a method of manufacturing the electro-optic device, and an electronic apparatus on which the electro-optic device is mounted.
2. Related Art
A liquid crystal device as an example of an electro-optic device has a structure in which liquid crystal is interposed between a pair of substrates and in which one substrate between the pair of substrates is an element substrate including a Thin Film Transistor (hereinafter, briefly referred to as TFT) or a pixel electrode and the other substrate is a counter substrate which includes a common electrode with translucency.
For example, a TFT, an interlayer insulating film, an electrode pixel, an insulating film, and an alignment film are laminated in this order on an element substrate of a liquid crystal device which is disclosed in JP-A-2011-164249. The TFT and the pixel electrode are connected through a contact hole which is formed on the interlayer insulating film. A concave portion which is generated in the pixel electrode due to the contact hole is covered with the insulating film. The insulating film is formed so as to have an enclosed cavity at a position corresponding to the concave portion. In addition, a surface which comes into contact with the alignment film becomes planar when the insulating film is performed with a polishing process (planarizing process), and irregular aligning due to an irregularity is suppressed.
In the liquid crystal device which is disclosed in JP-A-2011-164249, it is necessary to make a film thickness of the insulating film which is arranged between the pixel electrode and the alignment film small after polishing since an effective voltage which is applied to a liquid crystal between the pixel electrode and the common electrode is decreased, however, there has been a limit to thinning the film thickness using a polishing process. Specifically, when the insulating film becomes excessively thin using the polishing process, the cavity is exposed, and alignment of the liquid crystal is disturbed in a region in which the cavity is exposed, therefore there has been a limit of thinning the film thickness using the polishing process. That is, it is necessary to make the cavity of the insulating film which is formed at a position corresponding to the concave portion smaller, in order to make the insulating film thinner.